


Sentimental Feeling

by markijack



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Fluff, M/M, Soft Danti, a few nsfw jokes, but otherwise pure, matching pajama pants are involved, really really soft, this whole thing is fluffy nonsense tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Dark visits Anti and the other Septic Egos on Christmas Eve, trying to escape the loud festivities at his own house. It doesn't really work.





	Sentimental Feeling

Dark cleared his throat when Marvin opened the door for him. “Hello, I was-”

“ANTI IT’S FOR YOU!” the magician screamed, not bothering to disguise his eye roll.

Dark heard running footsteps and then Anti skidded around the corner with a smile on his face, plowing full-force into Dark and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Darky! Wasn’t expecting ya, baby! What are you doing here?”

“It seems that my fellow Iplier egos are unable to celebrate Christmas Eve like adults.”

“Oh, god, what did they do?”

“Bing insisted on playing seasonal music in a communal space, and Wilford had the nerve to suggest I join him in baking cookies. I was hoping that I could hide from their aggressive festivities here for a while.”

Anti smirked. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’s a great idea. Come on in.”

Distantly, Dark noticed that the pajama pants that Anti had paired with his black T-shirt were identical to the ones that Marvin had been wearing when he’d answered the door. And as they walked down the hallway, he started hearing the music. But it wasn’t until they actually walked into the living room that he really understood why Anti had been smirking.

The entire room was decorated in colored lights and paper snowflakes. Candy canes, cookies, and glasses of eggnog covered every flat surface. Jackie and Marvin were sitting on the couch, Henrik was at the table - it looked like he and Anti had been playing a card game. Chase and JJ were dancing, or, more realistically, Chase was dragging JJ in circles around the room while they both laughed hysterically. And, icing on the cake, all six of them were wearing matching pairs of pajama pants.

Fighting the urge to just turn around and walk back out, Dark leaned down to whisper to Anti, “Why don’t we just go hang out in your room?”

“You wish, asshole. We’re having a Christmas party. You can join, or you go back home and sulk alone in your room.”

“I do not sulk, and given that I am not a child, I don’t celebrate Christmas, either. Frankly, I’m surprised that you’re taking part in it.”

“The pajamas are a lot, but I don’t have a stick up my ass like you do. There’s food. There’s drinks. It’s a good time!”

“It’s loud and chaotic and annoying.”

“So am I, but we’ve been together for months. I think you just like to pretend you’re soulless because you think it makes you look cool. If it helps you feel more secure in your badass image, the others very specifically told me not to invite you.”

“Why?”

“Uh, probably because you freak them out and are a giant buzzkill.”

Dark looked back at the others. JJ shot him a smile (though a slightly nervous one) when he caught his eye, but the others didn’t look so friendly.

“They don’t want me here and I don’t want to be here. Why should I stay?”

“You can sit on the couch all night, I’ll get you anything you want to eat or drink, and most importantly, I’m a loose fucking canon who routinely has his teeth near your junk, so it’s probably best not to piss me off.”

Dark was grumbling something about how he should have started with that argument, but it was drowned out by Chase swearing as he and JJ ran straight into the tree.

“You guys are gonna step on the presents!” Jackie laughed, diving forward to “stop” them by throwing an arm around each of their shoulders and pulling them back towards the middle of the room, all three still twirling around. Unsurprisingly, their legs tangled together and they fell in a giggling heap to the floor.

Dark automatically reached his hand out to help JJ up and, once he was standing, he gave Dark a wink and spun around, ducking under their joined hands as a final flourish to the failed dance. Chase and Jackie clapped as they stood up, and Dark may have possibly cracked a smile too.

JJ signed something.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t speak sign language.”

“He says thank you,” Anti translated.

JJ’s hands continued moving. Anti laughed. “Fuck off, Jameson! I’m not telling him that.”

“What’d he say?”

“Don’t worry about it. Go sit down.”

“Does this mean our game is over?” Henrik asked, clearly still annoyed.

“As if you didn’t look at my cards the second I left the room, ya rat bastard. Why don’t you get the brownies out of the oven instead?”

“Should we have bought an extra pair of pajama pants for your boyfriend, Anti?” Jackie sneered.

Dark couldn’t help himself. “Hopefully, I’ll be in his by the end of the night anyway.”

Anti slapped his arm and Marvin muttered “you two are so fucking gross,” but Chase laughed out loud, so hey.

“You want a cookie, dude? Jackie and JJ made them.”

Dark accepted Chase’s offer mostly to be polite, but had to admit it was delicious, much better than the ones at his house. Wilford had the best intentions, but baking wasn’t his strong suit; he tended to ‘experiment’ with the recipes in eccentric ways. “Thank you. This is really good.”

“Just wait til you try my brownies. They will make those cookies taste like absolute shite.” Henrik announced, setting a plate down on the coffee table.

Chase took a bite of one and immediate dropped it. “Shit! Too hot!”

“He never learns,” Marvin sighed and flicked his hand lazily towards the plate. “They should be alright now.”

Dark reached out to grab one, finding it the perfect temperature. “Wow. How’d you do that?”

“Psh. Child’s play.” Marvin said, trying (and obviously failing) not to be flattered.

For the next few hours, Dark found himself in the middle of the couch, Henrik on his right, Marvin on his left, and Anti on his lap, while they all watched a movie. Then one movie turned to two, and then to three. They were the same old-as-dirt Christmas ones that played incessantly every single year, but Dark supposed he couldn’t complain. At least it was finally quiet.

He wasn’t sure when he started to fade. He never fully fell asleep, just leaned his head back and closed his eyes, random, disconnected dialogue floating in and out. Anti must have been able to tell he was still technically awake, because at some point he gently pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “You want another drink, Darky?”

“Mmm.”

“Wine okay? I think it’s all we have left.”

“That’s fine.”

He felt Anti get up and head to the kitchen, making him finally open his eyes and look around. Chase had evidently gone to bed. JJ was asleep in his armchair. Henrik was still sitting to his right, scrolling through his phone. Marvin and Jackie were also sleeping; Jackie on the floor leaning against Marvin’s legs, and Marvin, at some point, had leaned over and put his head on Dark’s shoulder. “What am I supposed to do about this?”

Anti tried to hide his smile, not looking up from pouring. “What’s the matter? You don’t want to wake him up? I thought The Great Darkiplier didn’t care about anyone’s feelings.”

“People change fast around here. I’m pretty sure Marvin hated me a few hours ago.”

“You’re just bitter because no one here is scared of you anymore. One little party and you lose your edge. Really, you must be humiliated.”

“I rest easy knowing that my competition in the Scary Demon Department wears themed pajama pants.”

“Don’t try that with me. These guys are still absolutely terrified of me. Watch.” He returned to the couch, handed Dark his glass, and leaned down until his face was just centimeters away from Henrik’s. “MOVE!” he yelled.

Henrik rolled his eyes and got up. “I am not scared of you. I am going to bed before you two get any grosser, though. Goodnight, fucker.” He shifted his eyes to Dark. “Goodnight… fucker of the fucker.”

Anti dropped into the spot he’d just left, burying his face in Dark’s neck. “See? They flee from me.”

“You’re a glitch to be reckoned with, babe.”

A clock chimed from somewhere else in the house. Midnight.

“Merry Christmas. Sorry I held you hostage with my family all night.”

“That’s ok. There’s a chance I might not entirely hate them.”

Anti smiled, reaching across Dark to brush some of Marvin’s long hair from his face. “They’re not the easiest people to hate, I guess.”

“Anti?” Dark asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you for subjecting me to Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent fluffy mess. I'm going to try to post an ego fic every day in December, each one based on a Christmas song, so this one was inspired by "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." If you want to know what songs are coming up, here's a Spotify playlist with them all in order: https://spoti.fi/2DWmfCz - I'll be doing a whole bunch of ships and whatnot! Happy holidays!


End file.
